


The Tale Of The Unexpected Departure And The Surprise Arrival

by afteriwake



Series: The Family Business [22]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Irene are thrown for a loop when the United States government decides that Irene Adler being in the United States is too much of a security risk. The decision to deport her back to London is expedited for the fact that Irene is pregnant with twins, and the government does not want her children born on US soil. Holmes decides to move back to London to be with her and their children, and they are once again surprised that evening, this time by by Joan's decision to move there as well, partly to start a new career as a pathologist at St. Bart's alongside Molly and partly to be closer to her long distance boyfriend.</p><p>But complications ensue when, upon her arrival in London and in the presence of Sherlock and John, Irene goes into labor. Despite their best efforts, there is no way for Holmes to arrive in time for the birth of his children, leaving his cousin to be there in his stead. Sherlock gets four broken fingers and an end to his fight with his girlfriend Molly as a result, and when Holmes finally does arrive later in the evening he gets a most welcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had really really hoped to write the other, oh, five or six stories that take place before this one before I had to post this. However, real life got in the way so all of those stories will be filtered in next week. Summary of the events, just so no one's lost: Joan goes back to New York a week after new Year's and stays in a long distance relationship with Lestrade, and after a couple months Lestrade comes to visit her and gets swept up in a case. Sherlock visits not that much later and makes his peace with Irene, and shortly after that Irene and Holmes get the news that they're expecting not one but two children. Life settles in at both the brownstone in New York and 221B Baker Street until a few days prior to this story, when Irene has a false alarm with going into labor and Sherlock and Molly have their first fight. This fic takes place roughly a day after Sherlock and Molly's fight.
> 
> Many thanks to my artist **casper_san** for the beautiful art. You can find all the art [here](http://ghostgraphics.livejournal.com/26774.html).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

Mycroft stared at his phone. The United States government had not had to give him any warning, and he was grateful that they had. But this phone call was going to be hard to make, and he fully expected to be blamed for the entire debacle, even though none of it was his fault. His cousin might not be his favorite person in the world for associating with Irene Adler, much less getting her pregnant and thus ensuring she was always going to be connected to the Holmes family, but he would not have wished this on any member of his family, estranged or not.

He had not called his brother about this yet, mostly because his cousin deserved to know first. He dialed the unfamiliar number and waited. Holmes picked up on the second ring. “Mycroft,” he said quietly. Mycroft could tell he had been pulled away from something eh would much rather be doing because his tone was slightly irritated. “What do you want?”

“Irene is going to be arrested,” Mycroft said slowly. “Her fake name no longer works, and the government has decided that because she entered under a false identity and because she knows state secrets that she shouldn’t that she will be extradited back to the United Kingdom for being a threat to national security.” There was a long pause, long enough that he thought his cousin might have hung up on him. “Sherlock?”

“When?” he asked quietly. There was tension in his voice, but Mycroft knew well from past experience that Holmes might blow up at any point.

“Tomorrow morning, at eight AM your time. They realize she is pregnant, and they will make sure she is healthy. But it is an expedited extradition. By the end of the week she will no longer be in the United States, and she will be barred from returning.” Mycroft braced himself for an explosion. While his brother was nearly always calm and collected his cousin was more volatile and emotional.

“This all has to do with what she did for Moriarty, the secrets she collected for him.”

“Yes.” Mycroft let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. His cousin was taking this sensibly, which only showed how the years had changed him. This was a good sign.

“Is there anything you can do?” Holmes asked. It was almost close to pleading, but not quite. There had been a note of hopefulness in his voice, but Mycroft knew he was about to dash any hopes he might have had.

“I have already tried. I offered them her phone. But they want her gone rather than deal with any fall out if someone else decides to pry the secrets out of her. They think she will be less of a threat to the Queen, and sadly they are right. I am sorry.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked, his voice slightly dejected. Mycroft couldn’t help but feel for him; any hopes and dreams he had had on a life in New York had been irrevocably dashed, and he was sorry he had to be the bearer of bad news.

“You are more than welcome to return to London with her,” Mycroft said. “I know it is not the same, but this way your children will not have to grow up fatherless.”

“Who will be coming to get her?”

“When I was informed I asked for someone from the NYPD to come as well as the agents who will be taking her in. I assume it shall be Captain Gregson, as he is your friend.”

“Thank you for that, I suppose,” Holmes said quietly. “Does your brother know?”

“No, I have not told him yet. I was going to call him next. I felt you deserved to know first, however.”

“Thank you for your consideration, Mycroft.” Holmes paused for a moment. “I need to tell her.”

“I am sorry to put you in that position,” Mycroft said.

“At least you tried.”

“You are a member of the Holmes family. As strained as our relationship is, you are still family.” He paused. “If you would like, I will make provisions for her here in London, until you can join her. I will make sure she is taken care of.”

“I would. Thank you.”

“Good-bye, Sherlock.”

“Good-bye, Mycroft.” 

With that, Holmes hung up, and Mycroft stared at his phone. Then he pulled up a more familiar number. When his brother picked up, he did not wait for a greeting. “Sherlock, I have news…”

\--

Holmes went downstairs. This was a shock. It was the biggest shock he could have asked for. It was an unnecessary complication. His life had been going well, far better than he had ever dreamed. And now her past had come back to haunt her. He could hear her laugh at something Joan had said, and his gut clenched. After tomorrow there would not be the three of them together. This would never happen again.

He got down to the living room and stood in the doorway. Joan noticed him first, and her smile dropped to a frown. “Sherlock? What’s wrong?”

“I just received a call from Mycroft,” he said, coming into the room more. “Tomorrow morning someone will be coming to arrest Irene. She was be deported back to England by the end of the week.”

Joan gasped. “How? Why?”

“My past,” Irene said, a sad smile on her face. “We knew this day might come, Sherlock.”

“They know you came here under false identification. You’re considered a threat to national security.” Sherlock went and sat next to her. She reached over for his hand and he grasped it tightly. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s all right,” she said. She leaned over so her head was on his shoulder. “This was always a possibility. We knew that.”

“You’re eight months pregnant,” Joan said. “Surely they can wait for you to have the twins, right?”

“If they’re born here they’ll be American citizens,” Irene said, shaking her head. “The government wouldn’t want that.”

“What are you going to do?” Joan asked.

“I will be returning to London as soon as I can get my affairs in order,” Sherlock said. “Mycroft has assured me Irene will be taken care of until I can join her.”

“What about your life here?” Irene asked.

“I am sure Detective Inspector Lestrade will not mind two consultants, though there are others who do not allow my cousin to help so perhaps they will allow me,” Holmes said. “I will not abandon you, Irene. I will not leave my children to grow up without a father present.”

“I know,” she said. “I am so sorry I ever met Moriarty.”

“As am I,” Holmes said quietly. Then he looked at Joan. “I believe I have trained you as well as I can, Joan. I think you will be an asset to the NYPD, and I hope you continue with the work we have done here.”

Joan looked down. “Actually, I may not be staying here in New York.”

“Oh?” Holmes said, surprised. “Why?”

“Greg and I have gotten more…serious,” she said. “And Molly said maybe if I don’t go back to being a surgeon I can still do stuff to help. There’s an opening for another pathologist at St. Bart’s. I have the skill, even if I don’t have all the training, but my background as a consultant would help.” She looked at the two of them. “I was just waiting for a good time to tell you guys that I was seriously considering moving to London.”

“Well, it appears as though things might not change as much after all,” Holmes said, the knot in his stomach unclenching slightly. It was still there, though it did not feel as big. “I suppose we have the night to make plans, then.”

“I suppose so,” Irene said with a nod.

“If you two will excuse me, I have calls to make,” Joan said, standing up. “And I’m sure the two of you want to be alone.” She came over to Irene and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Irene looked up at her and smiled, and then Joan removed her hand and left the room.

“I’m not scared,” Irene said quietly, as if sensing Holmes’s unasked question. “I always knew this could happen.”

“Is it really any safer in London?” Holmes asked.

“Probably. Your cousin has all my secrets since he still has my phone, and I will not breathe a word of them. I want a quiet life with you and the children now. That’s all I want.” She turned to look at him, and then turned her body slightly so she was facing him. “How long do you think it will take you to get to London?”

“No more than a few weeks, I suppose,” he said. “It will take time to pack and make arrangements for a more permanent residence, though I suppose I can ask my father for help if I must. He has properties in London.”

“He still hasn’t met me,” she said with a wry smile. “Why do you think he will help us?”

“Because despite the fact that he has no interest in the people I have chosen to include in my extended family, my biological family will force him to. My aunt is a very formidable woman, and she is just as excited for these children as I am. And Mycroft will probably make him some sort of deal if he helps. He has the power and sway to do that.”

“What about Sherlock?” Irene asked.

“I suppose he will help out as he can. He is happy for us, but I do not see children being in his immediate future, even if they are his first cousins and not his own offspring,” Holmes said with a slight smile. “He does not get along with children very well.”

“It’s good he paid a visit here and we made our amends,” she said. “I suppose I shall have to do the same with Mycroft.”

“Yes,” Holmes said with a slight nod. “He did not have to warn us.”

“No, he did not.” She sighed, and then awkwardly got up. “I’m going to pack some clothing, and a few other belongings. Then I would like to lie down for a while. It would be nice if you joined me.”

“Of course,” Holmes said with a nod, getting up as well. She reached over for his hand and he grasped it tightly, and then she led the way up the stairs. He vowed at that moment not to leave her alone under any circumstances. He would not lose her again, not when they had so much of a future together. No matter what, he was going to go back to London. He was just thankful that he would not be going alone.

\--

Joan sighed as she hung up her phone. She had called her mother and father first. She had known they were going to be the hardest to break the news to, and she had been right. Her parents had not liked the idea of her packing up and leaving New York City, even if she had more reasons than just Holmes. She had a relationship that she wanted to explore further without an ocean between them and she had a job offer. She had hoped her parents might be supportive, but they weren’t.

The second call would most likely go better. It was very early in the morning in London, and she hoped he was awake. He had said something about working a graveyard shift that evening, so he might be up. She waited a moment for him to pick up. “Joan,” Lestrade said warmly.

“Hey, Greg,” she said, relaxing. Despite the distance and the time difference they talked nearly every day. She actually spoke to him more than she had her last boyfriend, but that was purposeful. “I have some news. Do you have time to talk?”

“I do. There’s nothing I can do on our current case until the pathologist’s report comes through, and I’m assuming it won’t get done until Molly comes in in a few hours. What’s happening?”

“You know how my Sherlock is dating Irene Adler?”

“Yes,” he replied. “And she’s pregnant with twins, right?”

“Yeah. She’s being deported back to England by the end of the week.”

“Oh,” he said. “How is Sherlock taking it?”

“He’s making plans to move back to London. And he’s not the only one, though I guess it wouldn’t be moving back since I’ve never lived there.” She paused. “Are you okay with that?”

“You want to move here? To London?” he asked.

“Yeah. I mean, Molly said there was an opening at the hospital where she works for a pathologist. And I can always occasionally consult, though with three consultants that might be a bit much.”

“You don’t know how happy that makes me,” he said.

Joan smiled, the first real smile she’d worn since Holmes dropped the bombshell. “That was just what I needed to hear after talking to my parents.”

“They still don’t approve?” he asked.

“They want me to date a nice New Yorker who is a doctor or a lawyer, not a cop in London. I mean, it took them a while to accept this new career of mine, and now I’ve just told then I’m moving across the Atlantic Ocean to be a coroner and be closer to my boyfriend. They weren’t pleased.”

“I’m sorry.” There was a pause. “Have you given any thought as to where you’re going to live?”

“No. I mean, this is all happening _really_ fast. I’ll probably be there in three weeks, a month tops. You know Sherlock isn’t going to want to leave Irene alone for long, not while she’s this close to having the babies.”

“Yes, I know. I would be the same way.”

“I don’t think we’ll start making any plans until after tomorrow, though.”

“Might I offer a suggestion?”

“Sure, okay,” Joan said, nodding even though he couldn’t see her.

“You could stay with me for a while.” Lestrade paused. “At least until you find a place of your own.” He added that last bit in a more hurried voice.

Joan froze slightly for a moment, then she spoke. “Are you sure you want me staying with you?” she asked quietly. “I mean, we’ve only been together, what, five months? And we’ve only been in the same city for maybe a month and a half of it?”

“I do have a two bedroom flat, if that’s what’s worrying you,” he said. “You can have space.”

“That’s not what’s worrying me,” she said, flopping back onto her bed. “I mean, _are_ we that serious?”

“No, probably not, but she’s about to have those twins, right?”

“Yeah,” Joan said slowly.

“I know you were going to stay with them afterwards, but maybe it would be better for them if they had space. Stay with me until you find a place of your own, and then you can stop living with me and have all the space you want. I’ll even help you look.”

Joan was quiet for a moment. He had some very valid points. Irene was going to have these twins within the next month, and while she knew she’d agreed to stay with her and Holmes after they had the twins that was when they would be here, at the brownstone. If there was a smaller place in London, would it work as well? Would they still _want_ her to live with them? And honestly, it would be nice to have a place of her own. “All right, Greg. Whenever Sherlock and I sit down and talk about this, I’ll tell him I’m moving in with you. _Temporarily_ , of course.”

“Of course, Joan,” he said, and she could picture him nodding emphatically as he spoke. “Once I get some sleep I’ll start clearing out the other room. Are you going to bring your own furniture?”

“It would probably be very expensive to ship, but I’ll see what Sherlock’s planning first. I’ll call you as soon as we have things worked out a bit better.” She relaxed slightly. “I will admit, it will be nice to see you more often.”

“I’m looking forward to that part as well,” Lestrade replied. “The chance to get to see you without getting on a plane and crossing an ocean is very appealing. Plus you do have family here.”

“I haven’t even told John yet. Do you think it’s too early in the morning for that?”

“It’s only midnight here. Besides, knowing my Sherlock John is probably still awake.”

“Oh? Did something happen?” Joan asked.

“Sherlock and Molly had their first fight two days ago. Sherlock spent last night staying up all night playing violin concertos instead of apologizing to Molly.”

Joan smiled. “Poor John. I wonder when he’ll snap.”

“If Sherlock does it all night again tonight, I’ll probably be called to their home on account of Sherlock’s dead body in the morning,” Lestrade said with a chuckle. “John looked positively ghastly this morning when I saw him.”

“I’ll call him next,” Joan said.

“Please try and talk him out of a possible homicide. It would be a shame to arrest one of my friends. I’ll talk to you later, Joan.”

“All right. Take care, Greg.”

“You too.” She hung up then and looked at her phone before pulling up her cousin’s number. It rang twice and then she heard someone pick up and heard muffled groaning on the other end. “John?”

“Joan? It’s bloody twelve in the morning, and the violin just stopped a half hour ago,” he said groggily. “Is something wrong?”

“Sort of. Irene’s being arrested tomorrow and deported back to England by the end of the week.”

“Oh, crap,” he said quietly. “How is your Sherlock handling this?”

“He’s making plans to go back to London,” she said. “And he won’t be going alone.”

“Oh?”

“I’ll be moving there as well,” she said.

“Really?” John said, his voice warming slightly. “That’s great. I mean, the situation isn’t great, but the fact you’re moving here is. Have you told Greg yet?”

“Just got off the phone with him,” she said with a smile. “I’m going to stay with him a bit until I find my own place.”

John whistled slightly. “Didn’t realize you two were that serious.”

“Well, we are, kind of. I’ll be staying in his second bedroom. Just until I get a place of my own.” She paused. “You don’t think I’m making a mistake, do you?”

“About Greg or about moving here?”

“Both?” she asked.

“No and no. I think he’s a good guy, especially for you, and I think you moving here can only be a good thing.”

“At least one person thinks so,” she said with a sigh.

“Your parents are against the idea, aren’t they?”

“I think I might have initiated World War Three in my family, yeah,” she said. “I’ll find out when I tell my brother.”

“I’m so sorry,” he replied. “But at least my family will be happy you’re here.”

“There is that,” she said with a smile. “Hey, Greg told me Sherlock and Molly had a fight.”

“They did. He did something stupid, she got upset, he didn’t see what the fuss was about. I swear, he’s been playing the violin non-stop for twenty-four hours or so. He only _just_ stopped.”

“I may call her next, let her vent. And also let her know I’m interested in the open position at her job, find out what I have to do to get it.”

“I’m sure she would appreciate that. She’s been overwhelmed since the other pathologist quit, and Sherlock’s stupidity was just kind of the last straw.”

“I’ll let you go so you can get some sleep, then. No killing Sherlock before morning.”

“If he starts up that violin again I won’t make any guarantees,” John replied.

“Try, for me. I don’t want to have to visit you in jail every week.”

“For you I will. Night, Joan.”

“Night, John.” 

Joan hung up and pulled up another contact, then hit send. It went straight to Molly’s voicemail, but it was a different message. _Hi, this is Molly Hooper. If you are anyone other than Sherlock Holmes, please leave me a detailed message with your name and telephone number and I will get back to you shortly. If you are Sherlock Holmes, you better be leaving an apology. If you aren’t going to do that, hang up now. Talk to you later!_

Joan chuckled, a laugh she still had after the beep. “Hey, Molly, this is Joan. Something has happened and I’ll be moving to London after all, probably in the next three weeks or so. I’m still interested in that position at St. Bart’s, so call me when you can and let me know how I can apply for it. Good luck with Sherlock; I think you’re going to need it. Talk to you later. Bye.” 

She hung up and looked at her phone. She should call her brother next, but her parents had probably done that right after they hung up with her. And she needed to do some thinking anyway. She set her phone down and shut her eyes. She’d get up early tomorrow, be there for Irene and Holmes, and then start making plans. She just hoped Sherlock would be able to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

Holmes and Joan were waiting with Irene when the agents came. Tobias was with them, and he was the one who was at the front. “I’m sorry, Sherlock,” he said quietly. The other agents stood nearby, and they did not wear the same look of compassion on their faces that Tobias had.

Holmes nodded. “I know. I appreciate it, Tobias.”

Tobias looked at Irene. “Irene Adler, you have to come with us now. You’ll be sent back to England in three days. We need your phone.”

Irene nodded, and dug in her purse for her phone, handing it to the agent who extended his hand. “Very well.”

“Let me take your luggage,” Tobias said, extending his arm. She wheeled over her suitcase and he grasped the handle as he took it from her. Then he nodded towards Holmes. “Might as well say your good-byes, though knowing him you two won’t be separated for long.”

Irene turned to Joan first and gave her a hug. “I’m glad you’re moving to London,” she said quietly. “I’ll see you when you get there. Be strong for Sherlock, all right? He’ll need you more than ever now.”

“Okay,” Joan said, hugging Irene tightly. She let go and wiped away a tear; even though the separation would be temporary it was still going to be hard. 

Irene then turned to Holmes and flattened her hands on his chest. He framed her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. “Promise me you will not have these children until I am by your side again,” he said quietly, shutting his eyes.

“I will try,” she said, small smile on her face. “Promise me you’ll come quickly.”

“I promise,” he replied. He pulled away slightly and kissed her, a kiss that lasted for quite a few moments, and she clutched at his sweater until they finally pulled apart. “Tobias?”

“Yeah?” Tobias said as Irene walked towards him. The look on his face showed that he knew how painful this was for his friend.

“Take care of her,” he said, his voice slightly thick and very quiet.

Tobias nodded. “I will. I’ll keep you informed of how she’s doing.” Then he looked at Irene. “It’s time to go now.” And with that, they were gone.

Holmes stared at the door until the car doors finished closing and the car she was to travel in left. He stood in silence for a few moments, eyes shut. “We have plans to make,” he said quietly before turning to Joan. “There are many things we need to discuss.”

Joan nodded, then moved towards the couch. Holmes followed her and they both sat down. “What decisions did the two of you make yesterday?” she asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him.

“I will be having our belongings shipped to wherever it is we are going to reside in London. Irene has had her money in an offshore account, so she will be able to access it in London to get what she needs until we can join her.” Holmes was quiet for a moment, turning his gaze away from Joan to stare at a random spot on the wall. “She is considering living in a smaller place than this one.”

“If that’s your way of saying you’re reconsidering having me live with you, it’s okay,” she said with a slight grin. Holmes turned to face her again, surprised. “I’ll be staying with Greg until I get a place of my own.”

“That’s a relief,” Holmes said with a nod. “She wasn’t sure if you would want to continue to live with us after the children were born if we had to find a smaller residence.”

“Do you know where she’s going to stay for now?” Joan asked.

“With our cousins,” he replied. “Mrs. Hudson is opening up her home to Irene until she can find something better for us. She’s said I would be more than welcome to join Irene if she does not find a home by the time I join her.”

“When do you think that will be?” Joan asked, looking at him closely.

“Preferably by the end of the week,” Holmes replied with a slight sigh. “I had hoped perhaps you could stay a little later to arrange things, make sure everything gets to where it needs to go. I do not want our belongings to end up in the wrong place, or be damaged when they get there.” He looked away again. “You do not have to if you do not want to, but I would greatly appreciate it.”

She nodded. “I can do that for you, Sherlock.” She looked around. “So what do we want to do right now?”

“I think we should get boxes and some help and start packing,” Holmes said after thinking a moment. “I want to make sure everything is protected and ready before I leave.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Joan replied. “Who do you want to call for help?”

“Alfredo and Miss Hudson. Detective Bell also called last night when he was informed, and he has offered his assistance.”

“That’s good.” Joan was quiet for a moment. “I have a kind of off topic question.”

“Yes?” Holmes asked.

“What are you going to do about your sponsor?” Joan asked. “Alfredo’s going to stay here. Are you going to find a new one?”

Holmes shook his head slightly. “Not right now. Alfredo has said I may call him at any time until I can find a new one. I was not really planning on looking. I trust Alfredo, and I believe even with the distance he can continue to be an ally in my recovery.”

“Have you told him that?” Joan asked with a slight smile.

“I had not planned to,” he replied.

“Then I’ll pretend you didn’t say it.” She looked around. “Why don’t you make the calls to them while I figure out where to get moving supplies?”

Holmes nodded. “Very well.” He pulled out his phone and then paused. “It is going to be very strange being here without her,” he said quietly.

“But you’ll see her again soon,” Joan said, going over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Don’t forget that.”

“I’ll endeavor to remember that,” he said with a nod. Then he pulled up Alfredo’s contact and hit send. “Alfredo, I need your help…”

\--

Two hours later Alfredo, Miss Hudson and Marcus were all in the home. There were boxes and tape and all the other moving supplies needed for packing up an entire household. The men were all in the living room while the women were in Joan’s room. It had been decided that Sherlock would tackle his and Irene’s room on his own, and the kitchen would be the last thing packed up.

“I can’t believe both of you are going,” Marcus said as he pulled down some books from the bookshelf. “Joan must really be serious about her boyfriend.”

“I suppose so,” Holmes said from the other side of the room. “But it’s more than that. She has an opportunity to combine her skills as a doctor with the things I have taught her as a consultant. Plus, I suppose this is another way to break free from what her parents want from her.”

“I think its good she’s going to London with you guys,” Alfredo said from near Marcus. “I know I’ll feel better if she’s close to you.”

“Because you think I might fall off the wagon?” Holmes said wryly.

“No, because I think she keeps you in check,” Alfredo said. “I think you’d be a lot more off-putting if she wasn’t around.”

“I agree,” Marcus said. “She’s a good influence on you.”

“That’s good to know,” Holmes said, his smile widening a bit. “It won’t be the same with her not being my assistant, though. I suppose I can get used to it, though.”

“But she’ll be in the area, so it won’t be like you have a five hour time difference if you want to chat with her,” Alfredo said. “I think that’s the thing that’s going to suck for me when you go.”

Holmes chuckled slightly. “I will try not to call you at obscene hours in the morning.”

“Hey, if you have to you have to,” Alfredo said, turning to look at Holmes. “I knew that when I agreed to sponsor you in the first place.”

“All right,” Holmes said a bit more solemnly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Alfredo said with a nod.

“And thank you both for your help. As you might imagine, I am eager to join Irene as quickly as possible,” Holmes said, going back to what he was doing.

“Yeah. She’s going to have the twins soon, isn’t she?” Marcus asked.

“Within the month,” Holmes said with a nod.

“Good luck with that,” Marcus said. “I don’t think I could handle twins, even with help. It’s a good thing Joan will be there.”

“Actually, she will be residing with her boyfriend temporarily until she finds a place of her own,” Holmes said.

Alfredo whistled. “Must be more serious than we thought,” he said. “But he seemed like a good guy when I met him, so that’s good for her.”

“Greg Lestrade is a good man,” Holmes said with a nod. “I believe, however, that once she moves in with him she will not leave.”

“Why?” Marcus asked.

“Because she is in love with him, whether they have admitted it to each other or not, and he is head over heels for her. I believe once they get to admitting their feelings for each other she will decide to continue to reside with him.”

“That makes sense,” Alfredo said. “But do you really see it happening any time soon? I like Joan and all, but she’s still kind of…”

“Closed off?” Marcus suggested.

“Yeah. Closed off,” Alfredo said with a nod.

“I give it three weeks, or perhaps slightly less,” Holmes said. “I would wager money on it, but I am not a betting man.”

“I am, but I’d be stupid to take up that bet,” Alfredo said with a grin. “You know her better than we do.”

“Sherlock knows who better?” Joan said from the stairs.

“You,” Sherlock said.

“He just thinks he does,” she said with a slight grin. “I was getting hungry so I figured I’d order food for everyone. Is Chinese okay?”

“I’ll take my usual,” Holmes said with a nod.

“Moo goo gai pan and fried rice,” Alfredo said. “And eggrolls, if that’s all right.”

“Beef and broccoli with lo mein,” Marcus replied. “Thanks, Joan.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Alfredo replied.

“You’re welcome,” she said as she pulled out her phone and went back up the stairs.

Holmes watched for a moment. “I am inordinately glad she is coming with us,” he said quietly. “Even though Irene is back in my life, I think my life would be worse off if Joan was not around.”

“I can agree to that,” Marcus said. “I didn’t know you before you met her, but I heard stories. You weren’t very easy to work with.”

“I can imagine, being knee deep in my addictions,” Holmes said.

“Have you talked to your man at Scotland Yard about consulting?” Alfredo asked. “Because I like to think I know you pretty well, and I know if you don’t get cases you’ll drive everyone nuts.”

“Well, I will be a father soon, so I won’t be able to devote as much time to cases, but Lestrade has promised to talk to the Detective Inspectors who refuse to work with my cousin, and he has told me a few were interested. So I may have cases, just not as frequently. Plus my cousin prefers to work homicides, and I am willing to take any case. It bodes well that I will have work in London.”

“I kind of wish none of this was happening. It’s been an experience working with you, but I’ve learned a lot.”

“If I have in any way helped you, Marcus, then I am glad for that,” Holmes said with a nod towards the man. 

“Trust me, you have,” Marcus replied with a nod. “And I can’t forget you saved my ass from being brought up on murder charges. I owe you for that.”

“It was the least I could do. I couldn’t stand by and see an innocent man framed for something he did not do.” Holmes looked away slightly. “I would do the same for any of my friends.”

“So we’re friends?” Marcus asked, slight grin on his face.

“Yes, I believe so,” Holmes replied with a nod.

“That’s good to know.”

“Perhaps we should get back to work,” Holmes said. “There is a lot of packing to be done and I only have all of you here for a short amount of time.”

“All right, we can get back to work,” Alfredo said. “Tell us what else we need to do.”

“Very well,” Holmes said. “Why don’t we tackle the locks next?”

\--

“They were talking about me,” Joan said as she got back in her room after placing the orders for lunch. Miss Hudson looked at her with an amused look on her face as Joan paced for a moment. “They were about to start taking bets on whether I’d ever leave Greg’s place!”

“Well, you have to admit, he _is_ someone you care greatly for,” Miss Hudson pointed out.

“I know I do,” Joan said, moving over to the only available space on the bed. “I just…I don’t know how serious it is, or if I’m ready for this huge commitment. It’s only been five months.”

“Have you ever considered living with any of your other boyfriends? Even temporarily?” she asked. Joan shook her head. “How hard did you have to think about it before you agreed to live with him?”

“A few minutes,” Joan said slowly. “But I really don’t want to be in a smaller place after Irene has the twins.”

“But you could have easily stayed in a hotel while you looked for a place. Or you could have asked your friend Molly if you could stay with her.”

Joan looked at her friend, and then sighed. “I guess.”

“Do you love him?” she asked, moving away from the boxes so she was in front of Joan.

“Yes," she said with a sigh. "I just...I don’t know. It just seems too fast, kind of.”

“Well, if it seems too fast then continue with your plans to find your own place,” Miss Hudson said gently. “Prove Sherlock wrong. Just because he thinks you’ll stay doesn’t mean you will.”

“But what if I get there and that’s what I want to do?” Joan asked quietly.

“Love is a crazy thing,” she replied with a smile. “I should know. It will definitely surprise you, but it isn’t a bad thing. I think, if you decide to just stay with him, it would be good for you. But only if you want to, and only if you feel you aren’t rushing into things. The choice is yours, not Sherlock’s.”

“I know,” Joan said with a nod, and then she gave Miss Hudson a smile. “I’m going to miss this. You’re a good friend.”

“Who says I can’t visit?” Miss Hudson said with a widening smile. “Besides, I think if Sherlock had time he’d try and talk me into moving out there as well. And that is always a possibility if my current relationship ends. Maybe a nice British gentleman is in my future. It worked for you.”

Joan chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it did work for me.” She stood up. “Why don’t we get back to packing? I know the guys said they could handle downstairs on their own, but it wouldn’t hurt to help them.”

“I could agree to that,” Miss Hudson said with a nod. She went back to the boxes. “What are you doing with all your furniture? It’s in storage, right?”

Joan nodded. “I’m selling most of the stuff that was in my old apartment. My bed is coming with me, and my dresser and vanity and a few other things like my artwork. We’re leaving the furniture in this room here. Sherlock has said since I’m staying to make sure everything gets shipped out he’ll cover the cost of having my furniture shipped there, so I don’t have to worry about that, which is nice. And Greg said whatever won’t fit in his home can go into storage somewhere. He’ll find a place for me.”

“Well, that’s good,” Miss Hudson said. “Have you heard back from your pathologist friend about the job?”

“No, and I should probably call her. She should be off work by now. “ Joan sat back down on the bed and pulled out her phone, pulling up Molly’s number. 

Molly picked up after three rings. “Joan! I’m so sorry I didn’t call you back. I’ve been swamped with work.”

“It’s all right,” Joan said with a smile. “At least you got my message.”

“I did. The position is still open, and no one else has applied for it. They’re desperate to hire someone, so if you’re moving here you just need to send in your resume and then do a face to face interview. And you can definitely use me as a reference. I’ve already talked to the hiring director about you and she seemed to be intrigued that you were a consulting detective.”

“That’s your boyfriend’s term, not mine,” Joan said with a smile.

“Don’t get me started on Sherlock right now. It’s been two days and he still hasn’t apologized,” she replied.

“What did he do? John and Greg didn’t tell me when I talked to them last night.”

“He stood me up, after calling me and telling me he’d be there in an hour. And then when I got angry about it, he said he didn’t see what the big deal was. If it had been the first time I wouldn’t have been so angry, but it was the third time in a month. He didn’t really apologize after the other times, either.”

“Was it because of a case?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“If he’s of the same mentality that my Sherlock is, the case comes first, and everything else is secondary.”

“I know,” Molly said glumly. “But if he would just at least apologize it would make it easier.”

“Would you rather have a fake apology or some real sign that he actually cares?”

“What do you mean?” Molly asked.

“When John called me this morning to find out what my final plans were he said the reason Sherlock had been up playing the violin so much was he was composing something for you. He probably doesn’t think he needs to apologize, but he wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Really?” Molly said, her tone much happier. “I’m actually quite touched.”

“So cut him some slack. But don’t tell him I told you.”

“I won’t, I promise. I’ll act genuinely surprised whenever he gets around to playing it for me.” She paused. “Does your Sherlock know you’re moving here?”

“Greg didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Irene’s getting extradited back to England. She’s leaving in three days, and Sherlock by the end of the week. I’ll be coming about a week after that so I can make sure all our stuff gets there.”

“Oh my,” Molly said, shocked. “I didn’t realize. Is he okay?”

“He’s as good as he can be, I guess,” Joan said. “Our friend in the NYPD was there when she got taken away, and he’s been calling Sherlock with updates. He’s arranging for her to be able to call him tonight, and each night until she goes.”

“Where is she going to stay?”

“With John and Sherlock. She’s going to be looking for a place for the two of them and the babies.”

“Wow. I don’t know her very well, not really, but maybe I’ll offer to help. That’s a lot to do while eight months pregnant.”

“I’m sure she’d appreciate it,” Joan said with a smile. “I’m sure she could definitely use another friend in all this.”

“Well, I’ll make the offer.” There was a pause. “I’m glad you’re coming out here.”

“I am too. It’s kind of a fresh start again, and I think I needed one.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you get this open position. It wouldn’t hurt to work with one of my friends as opposed to the last person I worked with. I’m sure we’ll be able to get along _much_ better.”

“I’m sure of it,” Joan said with a smile. “Well, I need to get back to packing. I’ll call you later with a definite date of when I’ll be in London, all right?”

“Great. I’ll try and get your interview scheduled as soon as I can after that. Just send me a copy of your resume and I’ll give it to our hiring director now. I’ll talk to you later, Joan.”

“All right. Bye, Molly.” Molly hung up after that, and Joan looked at Miss Hudson. “The job’s still open, and no one else has applied. I just might get it. I just have to send Molly a copy of my resume.”

“That would be wonderful,” Miss Hudson said with a smile. “Why don’t you get on your computer and e-mail her a copy of your resume while I get more boxes? That way she can turn it in tomorrow.”

“All right,” she said with a nod, moving to get her laptop off her nightstand. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she said with a nod before heading out the door. Joan turned her laptop on at that point. She would send Molly her resume and see what happened from there. She knew it could go either way, but she hoped for everything to turn out well. That would be best for everyone involved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

Holmes had not been allowed to see her off, and she was perhaps grateful for that. Tobias was there, though, and he’d made sure she was safely on board and comfortable before she left. She was grateful for that as well. She had been allowed to talk to Holmes each night before she left, though she knew the calls were being monitored, and they were far too short for her taste. But she was lucky to get what she had gotten. The United States government wanted her gone, and she could understand why. After all, even though she had no real power she knew secrets, and that made any government nervous.

She did not know who was going to be waiting for her when she arrived in England. She assumed Mycroft, mostly because she was going to be related to him, and she hoped Sherlock as well. When she got off the plane she was happy to see her hopes had been fulfilled; Mycroft and Sherlock were there, as well as John. It was good to see familiar faces, even if one of them wasn’t overly fond of her.

Mycroft took the paperwork, signed his name on a few of the forms, took the package the agent handed him and then the agents who had accompanied her put her solitary piece of luggage next to her and turned around to get back on the plane. “It’s all taken care of now,” Mycroft said quietly. “If you will follow me?”

Irene nodded. She reached for her luggage but John was there first, shaking his head and picking it up. “You shouldn’t be carrying anything,” he said with a grin.

“Thank you,” she replied. She looked at Sherlock. “Thank you for coming, both of you.”

“You're family now,” Sherlock said. “And besides, Mycroft has work to do. He thought it might be best if we took you directly to our home while he went back to work.”

“Then thank you for allowing them to come,” she said in Mycroft’s direction.

“Think nothing of it,” Mycroft said, waving his hand slightly. “The press has gotten wind that you are here, and that you are to be related to our family. We have arranged for you to be escorted out through a private entrance in an unmarked car. Once you get to your temporary home please remain there for a time. There are things we need to go over.”

“Very well, Mycroft,” Irene replied. The four of them began to walk away from the terminal. “I am sorry for all this,” she said quietly to Sherlock, who was on one side of her while John was on the other. “You did not need this notoriety.”

“You will be family soon enough,” he said with a slight shrug. “If the Holmes family does one thing it's that they protect their family. Though I suppose you'll have to get used to Mycroft spying on you, just like the rest of us.”

“He wasn’t already?” she asked, the ghost of a smile on her face.

“No. He had given you and our cousin privacy. I don't think you will be allowed to keep it.” He looked at her. “The press is at the other end of the terminal.”

“Thank you for warning me,” she said. “Do they know these children aren't yours?”

Sherlock shook his head. “The press rarely acknowledges there are two men with that name. As far as the tabloids are concerned, these are my children.”

“Then I'm sorry,” she said. 

“I'm not all that concerned, and neither is my girlfriend. As long as it doesn’t bother her that's the important thing.” He shrugged slightly. “Once my cousin arrives it will be different. I expect when they get pictures of the two of you together the truth will come out.”

“Then I hope he arrives soon,” she replied.

“He’ll be here in two days,” Sherlock replied. “He called early this morning. Joan will be here five days after that, once all of your belongings have been picked up for shipping.”

“That's good news,” she said with a wider smile. “Because I get the feeling the twins are going to come before my due date.”

Sherlock stopped, and after a moment so did John. Mycroft continued ahead. “Should we go to the hospital instead of our home?” John asked.

Irene waved her hand. “No, it’s not as though my water broke. But I don't think I will make it to the end of the week. I just have a feeling.”

“Maybe we should go to the hospital anyway,” Sherlock said.

“So I can lie in a hospital bed while I’m told it’s too soon?” Irene asked. Then she shook her head. “No thank you. I will just rest when I get to your home.”

“Very well. But I’m informing my cousin of this,” Sherlock said, pulling out his phone.

“Fine. If he gets here sooner that would be best anyway,” Irene said, rolling her eyes slightly.

“These children are going to be my family,” he said quietly. “I don’t have much family I like. I want to make sure they’re all right.”

Irene moved her hand on Sherlock’s arm. “I didn’t realize you felt that way. I’m sorry.”

“Well, considering I like my mother, I like my cousin and I’m tolerable of you, that’s saying something.”

John grimaced slightly. “And the moment’s been ruined.”

Irene chuckled slightly, then leaned over and kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “It’s all right. I’ll get him to like me eventually.”

Sherlock nodded. “Most likely, yes. I get the feeling you will grow on me.” He typed out a text message, then stowed his phone. “We should hurry and get you home.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Shall we?” Irene said, removing her hand from Sherlock’s arm. With that, the three of them made their way to the end of the terminal, where Mycroft was waiting for them. The explosion of camera flashes blinded the four of them, and Mycroft and Sherlock began pushing their way through the crowd in front of Irene. Irene followed with John to her left, and after ten long minutes they made their way to an employee entrance and through the door. One of the photographers tried to come in but Mycroft not so gently pushed him back through the door. “That was fun,” Irene said sarcastically.

“You should get used to it,” Mycroft said, standing with his back against the door. “It’s only going to get worse once you have those children.”

“I suppose it is,” she said with a sigh.

“Take her home now,” Mycroft said to Sherlock, who nodded. “The car is in the employee entrance. There shouldn’t be any photographers there. I will be at the home after five.”

“Very well,” Sherlock said. The three of them took their leave of Mycroft then, who went back out to deal with the throng of photographers and reporters. They made their way out to the parking lot as quickly as they could, and it wasn’t until Sherlock went to a car and opened the door that he spoke. “No one is here. Good.”

“Yes, that is very good,” Irene said, getting into the car. She sat on the closest side and Sherlock shut the door as John handed her luggage to the driver. Sherlock got into the seat next to her and a moment later John got into the passenger seat next to the driver. “How long until we get to your home?”

“Not too long,” Sherlock said. “Why?”

“Because I believe it would be best if I lay down soon,” she said.

“Are you sure you’re not going to have the twins today?” John asked, turning in his seat to look at her.

She shook her head. “I haven’t felt any contractions yet, not even the fake ones.”

Sherlock settled in and pulled out his phone. “Your boyfriend replied to my text. He's changed his flight and is leaving today. He should be here in about ten hours.”

“Good,” Irene said, relaxing slightly. “I know this will make things harder for Joan, but I want him here.”

“Do you have your phone?” Sherlock asked.

Irene shook her head. “Mycroft still has it. It’s in the package the agents handed him. They kept it so they could search it.”

“He’ll most likely bring it when he pays you a visit tonight.” Sherlock handed her his phone. “Call my cousin. I think he might be very worried.”

“All right,” she said. She keyed in Holmes’s number and waited. “Sherlock,” she said when she heard the click that he had answered, before he spoke. “Your cousin thought you might be worried.”

“When he sends me a text message saying you’re going to have the babies sooner than you thought of course I would get worried,” Holmes said. “I’ll be there early tomorrow morning, around midnight my time.”

“So early tomorrow morning for me,” she said.

“Are you having the twins today?” he asked.

“No. My water hasn’t broken and I haven’t had contractions. But it will be sooner than my due date. I can feel it.” She sighed. “Tell Joan I’m sorry for any complications that might arise from this.”

“I will, though she’s the one who booked my flight. She is just as concerned.”

Irene smiled slightly. “That’s good.”

“Try your best not to have these children until I arrive.”

“There isn’t much I can do if they want to come out, Sherlock,” she said with a slight chuckle. “But I shall go to bed once I get to your cousin’s home and stay there until you arrive.”

“Thank you. That will put my mind at ease. I love you, Irene.”

“I love you too, Sherlock,” she said. “I will see you soon.” He hung up first and she handed the phone back to Sherlock. “Thank you. I think he needed that more than I did.”

“You’re welcome,” Sherlock said with a nod. He pocketed his phone and looked at her. “You won't be able to look for a home before he gets here. Fortunately there have been some searches done for you.”

“Oh?” she asked, shutting her eyes for a moment.

“Well, it’s more based on what Sherlock told us you two were looking for, so you may not like all the places,” John said. “But Molly and I looked around for the two of you. We have information on the homes back at our home.”

“Thank you,” Irene said with a slight nod. “Is there enough room for all of us?”

“Three bedrooms minimum,” John replied. “Just in case you have a boy and a girl. Or more children later if you have two boys or two girls.”

“Right now I rather regret not finding out the sex of these children,” Irene said with a smile as she opened her eyes. “Do I need to go anywhere to look at the homes?”

“No,” John said, shaking his head. “All of the homes are listed online.”

“That’s good.” She shut her eyes again. “I may have been wrong about something.”

“Oh?” Sherlock asked.

“If I didn’t know better, I would swear I just had a contraction,” she said.

“Hospital?” John said, looking at Sherlock.

“Hospital,” he said with a nod, pulling his phone back out and pulling up his cousin’s contact. “He is going to be disappointed if you have these children before he gets here, Irene.”

“Well, my water hasn’t broken yet, so it could all be a false alarm.” She put her hand on her belly. “But I do believe it would be best if we went to the hospital.”

“Very well. Take her to St. Bart’s,” John said to the driver, who nodded. Then he turned back to Irene. “Do you need anything?”

“It would be very nice if their father was here,” Irene said. “But you can’t help that.”

“Well, he’ll be here as soon as possible,” Sherlock said, putting his phone on speakerphone. It rang twice and before his cousin spoke Sherlock said, “There's been a change of plans.”

“In five minutes?” Holmes asked.

“Irene believes she has had a contraction so we’re taking her to St. Bart’s,” he replied.

“Damn,” Holmes said.

“My water hasn’t broken yet so it might be a false alarm,” Irene said, grimacing.

“Joan! Is there any chance I can get a flight leaving any earlier?” Holmes called out, and Sherlock pulled the phone away from him. There was a pause, and then Holmes was back. “Marcus is here, he said he’ll put the sirens on his car, and Joan is currently booking me a flight that leaves in an hour. I should be there in seven hours, eight at most.”

“Good,” she said, clenching her eyes shut. “Because this is another one.”

“How can you be having contractions right on top of each other if your water hasn’t broken?” Sherlock asked.

“I don’t know!” she snapped. “This is my first pregnancy and it’s been a stressful few days.” She looked at John. “Give me your hand.”

“You’re going to break it, aren’t you?” John asked, extending his hand towards her.

“I’m going to try not to, but this hurts,” she said, grasping his hand and squeezing. John’s eyes widened and he grimaced. “Sherlock, I may be having these children before you get here,” she said.

“Once you get her to the hospital see if there is anything they can do to stop the labor,” Holmes said.

“I'll ask, but she’s in obvious pain and it isn’t fair to her,” Sherlock said.

“I know,” Holmes said quietly. “Fine. If she has to have the children before I get there, make sure she isn’t alone.”

“No videotaping,” Irene said through gritted teeth, squeezing John’s hand again.

“Bloody hell, I think you might actually break my hand by the time we get there,” John said.

“I’m trying not to,” Irene said, opening her eyes and glaring at him. John shrunk back slightly. “If you’re so worried I’ll hold Sherlock’s hand.”

“Then I’d never hear the end of it,” John said. 

“Then stop complaining.” Irene looked at Sherlock, and then leaned to the side slightly. “If they can stop the labor I will, but no promises that it will actually work.”

“If you are in too much pain then don’t try and stop it,” Holmes said. “If we have another child I will be there for that birth.”

“That's probably never going to happen,” Sherlock said as he looked at Irene.

Irene turned her glare at him. “Ask me again once I’ve had these children.”

“So I might be wrong,” Sherlock murmured.

The glare dropped from her face. “I’m scared,” she said as she gripped John’s hand tighter. “I think something is wrong.”

“Please do not leave her alone, cousin,” Holmes said quietly.

“I won’t,” Sherlock replied. “I promise.”

“I need to go now or I will not make the flight,” Holmes said. “Be strong, Irene.”

“I will.”

“I love you.”

“I love you as well.” There was a click on his end and Sherlock began dialing another number on his phone, looking at Irene. “How long till we get to the hospital?” she asked

“Soon, I hope,” Sherlock said. He waited a moment. “Molly. Are you at work?”

“Yes, but I’m about to leave. And I’m still not talking to you, remember?

“It’s a bit of an emergency.”

“What happened? Are you okay? Is John okay?” she asked, panic evident in her voice.

“We’re on our way there with Irene. She might be going into labor.”

“Isn’t she early?”

“Yes, and that is why she's worried. Could you stay and meet us there?”

“Of course. We don’t have an emergency room so you’ll have to bring her up to the maternity ward. I’ll meet you there.”

“Thank you.”

“Do either you or John know breathing techniques?”

“I don’t,” Sherlock said. He looked at John. “Do you know breathing techniques for a woman in labor?”

John shook his head. “No.”

“John doesn't know either,” he said to Molly.

“Put me on speakerphone. I was the Lamaze coach for my sister.”

“Very well,” Sherlock said, pulling the phone away from his ear and turning the speakerphone back on. “You’re on speakerphone.”

“Irene? This is Molly.”

“Hello, Molly,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Did you go to any Lamaze classes or anything like that in New York?”

“No,” she said.

“All right. I’m going to talk to you about how to do breathing to help ease the pain. How far along are the contractions?”

“One to two minutes apart,” John said, “give or take.”

“All right. Has her water broken?”

“No,” Sherlock said.

“Okay. Irene, listen to me closely and do what I say, all right?”

“All right,” Irene said. With that, Molly began to instruct Irene on how to breathe, and she stayed on the phone until the driver arrived at the hospital. Sherlock handed the phone to John and went in to get a wheelchair for Irene, and only then did Molly hang up. When Sherlock came out Molly and a nurse were with him. "Hello, Molly,” Irene said. 

“Hello, Irene,” Molly said with a smile.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” she replied, giving Molly a small grin. 

“You’re in good hands here. John, go with the nurse and take her up to the maternity ward, all right?”

“All right,” John said with a nod, and he and Irene went into the hospital.

“What did you need to tell me you couldn’t say in front of her?” Sherlock asked quietly.

“If they have to break her water she’ll have the babies shortly. You need to call your cousin and tell him these children are coming _now_.”

“Is there any danger to the children?”

Molly shook her head. “Other than the fact they’re a month early, there shouldn’t be any danger just because her water didn’t break. But with her contractions being right on top of each other it all depends on how dilated she is. If she’s ten centimeters she’s going to deliver soon.”

Sherlock got on his phone again and dialed his cousin. It went straight to voicemail. “He’s probably already at the airport, about to board the plane.”

“Then let’s get inside so she’s not alone. Have you called your brother yet?”

“No,” Sherlock said, shaking his head.

“Call him and tell him what happened, and then come inside.” She turned to leave but Sherlock caught her arm. “Yes?”

“Thank you for your help,” he said.

She moved her arm so it was out of his grasp and then grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. “It’s all right. I didn’t want her panicking.”

“But thank you anyway.”

“Make your call. I’ll make sure they know you’re her family.” She squeezed his hand again and then let go, going into the hospital.

Sherlock watched for a moment, and then turned to his phone. He pulled up his brother’s contact and waited. “She’s gone into labor, Mycroft,” he said before his brother could speak.

“The stress must have been too much,” Mycroft murmured. “How long will it take our cousin to get here?”

“Eight hours or so.”

“So he will probably miss the birth of his children.”

“Yes,” Sherlock replied. “I promised him she wouldn"t be alone. John and Molly are with her now.”

“So she’s at St. Bartholomew’s?” 

“Yes.”

“After she has had the children call me again. I will come there when she has rested a bit.”

“Very well.” Mycroft hung up first, and Sherlock pocketed his phone and went inside. As soon as he found out where she was he went to the room. Irene was just getting situated on the bed, with John and Molly nearby. “Do you know how long it will be?”

“She hasn’t even been checked yet,” John said, and it was obvious he was trying not to roll his eyes. “But soon.”

“The doctor will be here shortly,” the nurse said before draping a blanket over Irene’s bent legs. Then she moved over to the blanket and looked. “She’s very dilated, probably nine centimeters. She’ll be having these children soon.” She stood back up. “We’ll get a fetal monitor in here since they’re early. No worries, Miss Adler.”

“Thank you,” Irene said with a faint smile. Then she grimaced. “I don’t suppose there’s anything I can get for the pain?”

“That’s up to the doctor,” the nurse replied. “I’ll go get her.”

“Here,” Molly said, moving to her side. “Grip my hand.”

“But I might break it, and you’re a doctor. Don’t you need it to work?” Irene asked.

“It’s all right,” Molly said with a soothing smile. She offered Irene her hand, but at that moment Sherlock came over and put his hand on her shoulder. “Yes?”

“She’s right. You need both hands to be able to work. If she’s going to break anyone’s hand today it might as well be mine. I am family, after all.”

“If you’re sure,” Molly said.

Sherlock nodded. “I am.” Molly moved to the side and Sherlock grasped Irene’s hand. “If you need to break it go ahead. I have been in worse pain before.”

“Of course you have. You jumped off a roof,” Irene said, squeezing hard.

“This roof, to be precise,” Sherlock said. He didn’t grimace though she was squeezing as hard as she could. “I met with Moriarty on the roof of this hospital.”

“I never knew,” Irene said, and after a moment she loosened her grip. “I am so sorry I ever got involved with him. And I’m sorry I dragged you into things.”

“He had met me earlier. He kidnapped John and strapped a bomb to his chest,” Sherlock said.

“After he dated me,” Molly added.

“So it wasn’t my fault?” Irene asked, looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his head. “He'd had me in his sights for years, long before you entered the picture. I was his great opponent. You were just a pawn.”

“I never knew,” Irene said quietly.

“Now you do,” Sherlock said with a slight nod.

At that point the doctor came in. “Molly,” she said with a slightly quizzical look. “I thought you’d gone home.”

“My friend started having contractions. I’m her Lamaze coach because her children’s father isn’t here,” she said.

The doctor nodded, and then looked at Sherlock and John, a small frown on her face. “Mr. Holmes. Dr. Watson. Why are you here?”

“My cousin is the father of her children,” Sherlock said. “John and I were taking her to our home when she began having contractions.”

“How far apart are they?” the doctor asked.

“They’re right on top of each other, about a minute apart,” John said.

“Then let’s have a look, shall we?” The doctor moved between Irene’s legs. “You’re fully dilated…”

“Irene,” Irene said.

“I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Dr. Cordall.” She leaned in closer. “You’re fully dilated and completely effaced. Are you sure you weren’t having contractions earlier?”

“I was on a flight from the United States. I thought it was something else,” she said with a frown.

“Sometimes the children just want to come out,” she said with a slight chuckle. “You might have been effaced and nearly fully dilated before you got on the flight and didn’t realize it because your water hadn’t broken. How far along are you?”

“Thirty-seven weeks,” Irene replied. “And I’m having twins.”

“And you said until recently you were in the United States?”

“New York City.”

“Do you have any copies of your medical records?”

“They’re in the packet,” she said with a slight groan. “I should have made Mycroft give it to me.”

“It’s all right. It’s still early there. We can try and call your doctor there, “Dr. Cordall said. “What was her name, and what hospital was he or she at?”

“Dr. Elizabeth Klopman at Mt. Sinai,” Irene said, grimacing as another contraction hit.

“We may not have enough time to contact her,” the doctor replied looking up. “Do you feel the need to push?”

“A little, yes,” Irene said with a nod.

“All right. Molly, you help her breathe. We don’t have enough time to give her an epidural. Mr. Holmes, she might very well break your hand by the time she’s done. Are you okay with that?”

“I’m fine with that,” he said with a nod.

“Very well. Let me break her amniotic sac and then we can begin delivering the children.” She paused. “Who told her to go on a flight at eight months?”

“The United States government,” Irene said. “I was being deported.”

“Ah,” Dr. Cordall said with a nod. “That explains it. All right, let me pop the sack and then you can push.” She nodded to the nurse, who came over with a tray. Dr. Cordall picked up something off the tray then went back to Irene. Suddenly a gush of water was heard. “I don’t see the crown of the head yet, so we’ll wait a moment, all right?”

“Fine,” Irene said through gritted teeth.

“Remember what we did in the car,” Molly said. “Start breathing like that again.”

“All right,” Irene said with a nod, beginning the breathing exercises. Perhaps twenty minutes later Irene let out a small scream. “I feel the need to push,” she said when she was done.

“Let me check,” Dr. Cordall said. “I see the crown. All right, Irene. Push.” Irene gripped Sherlock’s hand hard, and he was fairly sure she had broken at least one of his fingers, if not two. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, and when she was done she looked exhausted. “Push again, Irene.” 

“I’m trying,” she said when she was done.

“One more push and the shoulders will be out,” she said gently. “Ready? One. Two. Three. Push!”

Irene’s scream was soon intermingled with the wail of an infant. “Congratulations, you are the proud mother of a little girl,” Dr. Cordall said, handing the infant off to the nurse. “When you feel the need to push again, let me know. Dr. Watson, would you be so kind as to cut the umbilical cord?”

“Yes, of course,” John said, going over to the doctor and the nurse. “Irene, she’s beautiful.”

“May I see her?” Irene asked.

“As soon as we get her cleaned up,” Dr. Cordall said as John snipped the umbilical cord. “She appears to be healthy, but we need to test, just to be sure.”

“I need to push again,” Irene said.

“All right. Don’t fight it. Push on three. One. Two. Three.” Irene pushed, screaming slightly and crushing Sherlock’s hand. If the second finger hadn’t been broken before it was now, along with a third. “One more push, Irene. One. Two. Three.”

“I can’t,” Irene said.

“You have to. We have to get the baby’s shoulders out,” Dr. Cordall said. “One. Two. Three.”

Irene screamed again and increased the pressure on Sherlock’s hand. Now he was sure all four of the fingers she had been grasping were broken. She went limp afterwards as another child’s wail was heard. “Congratulations, you have a son,” Dr. Cordall said. “Dr. Watson, could you cut this cord as well?”

“Of course,” John said. He hadn’t let go of the scissors after the first child, and he cut this cord as well.

“Now we just need to wait for the afterbirth,” Dr. Cordall said. “But the hard part is done. You did magnificently, Irene.”

“What are you going to name them?” Molly asked as she took the wet cloth the nurse handed her and wiped Irene’s brow.

“Please tell me you’re not naming your son Sherlock,” John said. “Three Sherlock Holmes’s would be too many.”

“No,” Irene said quietly, letting go of Sherlock’s hand. “Our daughter’s name will be Joan Katherine Holmes, and our son’s name is Tobias Marcus Holmes, after his friends.” She looked over at the nurse. “May I hold my children?”

“In just a moment,” the nurse said with a smile. She finished checking over Joan. “She appears healthy.”

“That’s good,” Irene said with a smile, sitting up slightly with Molly’s help. Then she looked at Sherlock. “I hurt you badly, didn’t I?”

“I believe you broke all four fingers,” he said.

“I am so sorry,” Irene said.

“We should get your hand x-rayed,” Dr. Cordall said to him. “Reset the bones and put you in a cast if they are indeed broken.”

“I want to see my cousins first,” Sherlock said, cradling his hand slightly.

“Come over here then,” Dr. Cordall said as she brought Tobias to the nurse to be checked.

Sherlock walked over to the two children. “I am sorry your father could not be here,” he said quietly as he stood over them. “I am your first cousin, and my name is Sherlock, just like your father.” He glanced back at Molly and Irene, and saw Irene smile at him fondly while Molly had unshed tears in her eyes. “He'll be here soon,” he said as he turned back to the newest members of his family. “I promise.” He glanced over at John, who also looked rather emotional. “Just because everyone thinks I don't like children does not mean I can’t deal with them,” he said with slight exasperation.

“It’s not that,” Molly said, coming over to him and sliding an arm around his waist. “We’ve just never seen you so…open. Not even with me. It’s rather nice.”

“Ah,” he said quietly, putting an arm around her shoulders. “I see.”

Molly leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I think you’re going to be a good first cousin to them.”

“I hope so,” he said quietly.

“Come on. Let’s get your hand x-rayed, all right?” she replied. “It doesn’t look very good.”

“Very well. John, could you call Mycroft and tell him Irene has delivered her children?” he said, removing his arm from Molly’s shoulders and digging out his phone before handing it to John.

“Yes, I can so that,” John said with a nod. “Go get your hand looked at.”

“We’ll be back later,” Molly said. Then she took Sherlock’s good hand in hers and lead the way out of the room. “You did a very good thing by letting her do that,” she said as they walked down the hall.

“Well, I didn’t want you to have to miss work on account of broken bones,” he said with a slight shrug.

“I think that’s just because you like me,” she said.

“I do like you. Very much,” he said, stopping.

“You never tell me, though. And you keep breaking dates,” she said quietly, the smile dropping off her face. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s always going to be like this, and if I can deal with it for…well, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he said, taking his good hand and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I am sorry I never apologized for breaking our dates. I have been informed that I was in the wrong and you had every right to be mad. I shall endeavor not to do it again, or at least not to promise I will be there and then not show up.”

“And I’ll try and be more understanding,” she said. “I keep forgetting this is all so new for you.”

“Do you forgive me?” he asked, moving his hand so his knuckles were under her chin. He tilted her head up slightly.

“I do,” she said. She leaned in and kissed him softly. “You know, that was our first real fight.”

“Yes, I know,” he said with a nod.

“We should definitely make up.” She grinned at him again. “And before you think I’m talking about shagging, I’m not. Once we get your hand looked at, if you feel like leaving your family for a bit, maybe we can go to my place and I can cook and we can just…do whatever. Spend time together alone, at the very least.”

“I don’t think it’s wise to leave until my cousin gets here, and that will be quite late in the evening.”

“Then tomorrow, maybe?” she asked hopefully.

He nodded. “Tomorrow will be fine.”

“I have the whole day off, so maybe we can just spend the day together.”

“I would like that,” he said with a grin.

“Okay, then. Tomorrow we’ll spend the day together.”

“Will you still cook dinner?”

“Of course,” she said with a nod. “Come on. The sooner we get you taken care of the sooner you can get back to your family.”

“Very well. Lead on,” he replied, and she grasped his good hand in hers again and led the way to the elevator. All in all, this had turned out to be a far better day than he had expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

Holmes arrived at the airport at eight in the evening. Sherlock went to go collect him, and Holmes zeroed in on the cast on his hand. “I’m too late, aren’t I?” he said dejectedly, shifting his carry-on bag.

Sherlock nodded. “Your son and daughter were born almost immediately upon our arrival at the hospital.”

“I have a boy _and_ a girl?” Holmes said, a wide grin forming on his face.

“Tobias Marcus Holmes and Joan Katherine Holmes,” Sherlock replied. “They're healthy and whole. They were resting in Irene’s room when I left.”

“You didn’t leave her side, obviously. How broken is your hand?”

“All four fingers,” he said. 

Holmes winced. “I am thankful it was your hand and not mine.”

“You’ll make it up to me later,” Sherlock said with a slight shrug. “Visiting hours are over for now, but Molly talked to the hospital staff and got you special permission to spend the night with your family. I stayed until I came here, so Irene and the children are probably still asleep.”

“You stayed after they slept?” Holmes asked, surprised.

“I promised you I wouldn't leave them alone, and I am a man of my word.” He looked at the carry-on. “Do you have luggage?”

“A suitcase,” he said with a nod.

“We can go collect it and drop your belongings off at 221 Baker Street, and then you can go to the hospital from there,” Sherlock said as he turned around. The two men walked quietly for a few moments towards the baggage claim. “I am sorry you missed it, but Irene has said more children might be in your future, so long as she doesn’t have to deliver them without pain medication.”

Holmes’s eyes widened. “How long was she in labor?”

“Dr. Cordall suspects she has been in labor since early in the morning but mistook the contractions for something else until it became obvious that they were contractions,” Sherlock said. “So she was probably already in labor while she was in the United States and just didn’t realize it.”

“It must have been the stress,” Holmes said.

“They believe so, yes.” He looked around. “If I were you I would avoid the tabloids for the next, oh, week or so.”

“Why?” Holmes asked.

“There was a swarm of paparazzi here when Irene arrived, and it has been known for a few days that Sherlock Holmes is the father of her children.”

Holmes understood in a flash. “And because you were here when she arrived and they got pictures they assumed you were the father of the children.”

“Yes. It's one of the burdens of sharing the same name with you. Molly has already been accosted this evening by press asking how she feels about her boyfriend getting the infamous Irene Adler pregnant. She tried to explain that you were the father but she doesn’t think they believed her.”

“I am sorry for the strain this is going to put on your relationship,” Holmes said. “Perhaps we can arrange for the paparazzi to be there when Irene is discharged from the hospital.”

“I’m sure Mycroft can drop a hint or two,” Sherlock said with a small smile. “And I will make sure I am nowhere to be seen.”

“When are they able to get discharged?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Sherlock replied. “We have two cribs at our home in your room. It will be a tight fit, but it’s the best we can manage for now. They are a gift from my mother.”

“Has she gotten to see the children yet?” Holmes asked.

Sherlock shook his head. “No, but as soon as I got my cast on I informed her. She would like to meet them a few days from now, once the four of you are more situated here in London.”

“I can arrange something,” Holmes said with a nod. “Thank you for everything you are doing. I do not hope to be a burden for long.”

“You're family. It’s the least I can do.” He looked ahead. “Let’s get your luggage and get you home, and then you can go meet your children for the first time.”

“Very well,” Holmes said. The two men chatted a bit as they walked, then they got into a cab headed for 221B Baker Street. John was awake and helped Sherlock carry the luggage in while Holmes stayed in the cab. As soon as it was unloaded he told the driver to take him to the hospital. When he got there the nurse at first would not let him in, but Dr. Cordall intervened, and soon the doctor had taken him to Irene’s room. He entered and saw two bassinets at the foot of the bed. He drifted over to one, then the other, and stared at his children for a moment. Then he went to Irene and brushed a stray hair away from her face. “I am very proud,” he said quietly.

“Sherlock?” she said as her eyes fluttered open. Then a smile spread on her face. “You’re here.”

“Yes,” he said. “I am sorry I was not here in time.”

“It’s all right. I wasn’t alone, and the babies are healthy.” She sat up more. “Have you seen them yet?”

“I just looked at them,” he said with a nod. “They are beautiful.”

“Yes, they are,” she said with a nod. “I thought about having them sleep next to me tonight but I was terrified I would hurt one of them by accident.”

“I would like to hold them, if you think it won’t wake them up.”

“Even if it does, it’s all right.” She glanced at the clock. “They’ve been asleep for four hours.”

“And you?”

“Just two. I stayed awake to get a debriefing from Mycroft.”

“How did he react to his cousins?” Holmes asked, drifting over to the bassinet containing his son. 

“With mild curiosity and a touch of pride. The Holmes name is continuing, even if it is not on his side.” She smiled as he lifted their son out of the bassinet. “Would you bring him over here?”

Holmes nodded and carried their son to her. She took him from Holmes, and then he went back and picked his daughter up. “They are perfect,” he said quietly as his daughter blinked her eyes open. “Hello, Joan.”

“Tobias is waking up as well,” Irene said with a smile. Holmes leaned over slightly so he could look down at his son. “This is your father,” she said quietly.

“Hello, Tobias,” he said with a smile. Tobias wrinkled up his face and began to cry, and then Joan did the same. Irene began to soothe Tobias while Holmes worked on calming Joan down. “Do you think they are hungry?”

“Possibly. It’s been a while since they ate. There are premade bottles in the refrigerator. You can ask a nurse to warm them.”

Sherlock went out to the hallway and towards the nurse’s station. He hadn’t even gotten there when a nurse came out and assured him they would get two bottles ready for them. He headed back into the room, and within a few moments the nurse came in with two warmed bottles. She handed one to Holmes and one to Irene, and they both gave them to the child they were holding. Within moments they quieted down. “That was easy,” Holmes said.

Irene chuckled slightly. “We should get used to sleepless nights. I get the feeling this will happen quite often.”

“I can imagine John and my cousin will be happy when we leave,” Holmes said, sitting on the edge of Irene’s bed. “No babies waking them up at odd hours of the morning.”

“John and Molly had started to look for residences for us. Tomorrow we can start going through the websites, I suppose. The sooner I'm in a home of my own, the better.” She looked at Holmes. “I am glad you got here so quickly, even if you missed their birth.”

“My cousin said you might not be adverse to more children,” he said slowly.

“As long as I don’t have to go through the labor process without medication,” she said with a smile. “I still feel sorry I broke all four of Sherlock’s fingers that I was gripping.”

“He said he’ll have to be in the cast for a few months,” Holmes said with a slight chuckle. “I get the feeling I shall have to make this up to him for quite a while yet.”

“I think it helped mend the fight between your cousin and his girlfriend, however. She still wasn’t speaking to him when he called her to let her know I was on the way, but they seemed fine when she left.” Irene grinned a little wider. “You would have been proud of him and his introduction to our children. I came very close to crying over it.”

“He has changed quite a bit since he came to New York,” Holmes said.

“Even more than that, he’s changed since he met me, or perhaps since he met John Watson,” she said. “Before he would have let me be killed regardless of my connection to you. I think John has humanized him, and it’s only gotten more apparent from there.”

“He is indeed lucky to have such a good friend,” Holmes said with a nod.

“And you're lucky to have one as well. I think if you had not met Joan you and I never would have been able to reconnect. I may have loved you, but you were reckless before. Now you're more even tempered and less prone to doing dangerous things.”

“My addiction was to blame for some of that,” he said, watching as his daughter’s eyes fluttered closed again. “Even when I was with you I wanted to dabble. It got worse when we stopped talking, and intolerable when I was informed of your death.”

“Yes, I’ve come to realize this. I like this new you, just as I like the new side of your cousin. I suppose it's too much to hope that Mycroft might go through a change of some sort.”

“Mycroft would have to figure out what love is, first,” Holmes said with another chuckle. “I do not see that happening any time soon. He is married to his job, and he wouldn’t accept another woman as a mistress to that.”

“I hadn't thought of that analogy before, but it fits,” Irene said with a smile. Then she looked down at their son. “It appears that Tobias is asleep again.”

“Joan as well,” Holmes said. “Perhaps I should put them back in the bassinets?”

“That might be best,” Irene said with a nod. Holmes carried his daughter over to the bassinet and placed her gently in it, plucking the bottle from her lips. Then he went back to Irene and got their son and carried him over, repeating his actions. When he can back to Irene he saw she had moved over in the bed. She patted the side next to her. “Come stay with me.”

“The nurses will disapprove,” Holmes said, but he made his way to the bed and climbed onto it.

“I don't mean for you to stay here all night,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder when he was settled. He nudged her up slightly, then put his arm around her shoulders. “I missed sleeping next to you the last few days. I've gotten so used to it.”

“I did as well,” he said quietly. “But we are together again now, and that is all that matters.”

“Yes,” she said with a slight nod. “I wanted to tell you something, Sherlock.”

“Yes, Irene?” he asked.

“I have decided I would like to marry you after all,” she said. “I know I told you when I found out I was pregnant I wasn’t sure if I would ever marry you, but I did some very hard thinking while we were separated, and I've decided that I would like to be your wife, if you’re still willing to have me as such.”

“You’re absolutely sure you want to marry me?” he asked, pulling away slightly to look at her.

“Absolutely sure,” she said, lifting her head up to look at him.

“Then Irene Adler, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he asked, a wide smile etched on his face.

“Yes,” she said, an equally wide smile on her face. “I would be honored to be your wife.”

“I will get you a ring eventually,” he said.

“Wait until my fingers are no longer swollen,” she said with a laugh. Then she put her arms around his chest. “I love you, Sherlock.”

“I love you as well, Irene,” he said, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Tomorrow we’ll start our new life here in London, and I see a bright future awaiting us.”

“I see the same thing,” Irene said, shutting her eyes. “I'm very glad for today, even if it didn't go quite as I expected.”

“I as well,” he said. “You have made me a very happy man, happier than you can ever know.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll show me how happy I’ve made you,” she said as she pulled away slightly. “I think this should be sealed with a kiss, don’t you?”

“Yes, I think that would be best,” he said before he leaned in and kissed her softly. This was a new start, a new beginning, and he planned on making the most of it with the woman he loved and the children he knew he would adore for the rest of his life. He had never been happier, and for that reason this day would stay bright in his mind for the rest of his life.


End file.
